(1) Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is a method of manipulating data between applications on an handheld electronic devices.
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Generally known methods of obtaining data from one application for use in another application require a user to go through multiple procedural steps. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a Windows PC user who intends on emailing a content of a website 10 to a friend will need to move the cursor to “file,” click on “file” for a pull down menu 11, and then move the cursor to “send to” and initiate another pull down menu 12, and then move the cursor to “page by E-mail,” and then click on “page by E-mail.”
similarity, a user could also use copy-and-paste function to copy information from one application to paste onto another application. This typically requires the user to manually select and choose a copy function, close one application, open another application, then manually select and chose a paste function.
When the applications are utilized on a single window handheld device, these required steps become very tedious and time consuming.
Thus, there is still a need for relatively more efficient ways to retrieve data from one application for use in another application.
All referenced patents, applications and literatures are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. Furthermore, where a definition or use of a term in a reference, which is incorporated by reference herein, is inconsistent or contrary to the definition of that term provided herein, the definition of that term provided herein applies and the definition of that term in the reference does not apply. The invention may seek to satisfy one or more of the above-mentioned desires. Although the present invention may obviate one or more of the above-mentioned desires, it should be understood that some aspects of the invention might not necessarily obviate them.